


Code of the Soul

by ChaosDancer12, Firehedgehog



Series: CodeVerse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Fate, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, MIA - Freeform, Missing, Sealed Aus, Secrets, Souls, after effects, ink sans - Freeform, lost pasts, revealing, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Inks missing and a paintbrush left behind broken, our Creator is missing in action and new stories begin and some questions finally answered in the sequel to Ties of Blue.Fire is also hoping the other admins would go away so she can move the plot along.
Series: CodeVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue: Wakening

**Author's Note:**

> Here is is, the Start of the Sequel to Ties of Blue. Sorry for the wait. at first didn't realize o forgot to post this on this sight then work got in the way

Pain.

There was pain.

His mouth opened, and black liquid spilled out.

‘Ink?’ he thought, confused. Why was he throwing up ink?

Hissing, he brought a hand to his skull. Right... he was a skeleton monster.

He remembered that at least.

Whimpering, he pulled his hand away from his skull, his bleary eyes taking in the blood- no, marrow, on his hands.

Slowly and painfully, he got up, knowing that he had to move, head injury or no head injury.

A broken, ashy grey landscape met his gaze.

Slowly, he stumbled forward in hope of finding help.

Maybe by then he’d remember who he was.


	2. Chapter One: Greytone World

“Oi! Your going to sleep through breakfast sleepyhead.” a voice shouted almost next to his head, with a shout the skeleton fell out of bed.

“You didn’t need to call right next to my head MK,” he said to the small monster child.

“No, but its funny,” the armless monster giggled.

“Shoo kiddo, I need to get ready for the day,” he said allowing a grin to come to his face, then hissed as a rather vicious Migraine made the world spin.

“Sans! Greytone is having a migraine,” MK said running downstairs.

Greytone winced, the way he was feeling there was a good chance he’d be curled up in bed for the day.

Greytone was his name, or it was now.

They’d all met when he was covered with endless grey ask and dust.

His first memories were of pain and endless ruined landscape, he had no clue how he’d come across one of the few places people lived in this broken AU. Yes Au, apparently this had been a rather nice AU once before it all went to Hell in a hand basket.

The local Sans, hadn’t even had a chance to gain a nickname outside the AU when it happened and had died but there was a sans from another AU that kept it from totally corrupting and collapsing the AU.

Suddenly this Au and ten others were just cut off from anything but the other ten AU’s, as there worlds had merged. Due to the sudden over crowding, war had broken out. In the end, too many red buttons were hit.

Due to magic some monsters survived, rebuilding mostly underground. Not in the original mountain. That was rubble.

While his skull had healed, his memories had no returned and he’d suffered migraines since.

“Hey,” a voice said quietly, and he winced not have heard the other coming.

“Sorry Greytone, I brought up breakfast,” a voice said gently.

“Thanks Chaos,” Greytone said with a weak smile, as the swap sans put a plate on his bed side table.

“You take it easy Grey, I don’t want to ever find you like it did last year,” Chaos said helping him back to bed, her.. her her brown ecto hair was pulled back into a tight braid to keep the dust out. She was wearing her armor, so she was likely working at her sentry job today. He did like her eyelights though, dark blue and he sometimes saw a lighter blue in the shape of stars.

Apparently she had been visiting of the Au’s when it happened, and worried about her friends.

Greytone just wished he could remember his friends.

“Thanks,” he said smiling though the pain.

“I heard there a Sci sans in another town, might be heading this way. He might be able to help you,” she said and left.

At this point anything to relieve the pain would help.


	3. Chapter Two: A day

“You should change your name to Greyscale,” the innkeeper said.

Greytone gave a baleful glare to the innkeeper, ever since a dragonic monster Snow wondered briefly in Izara had been wanted him to change his name.

“No thanks, I just got use to this name,” Greytone said dryly.

The chimera monster pouted, blue eyes giving him puppy dog looks which worked as she was wolf like.

“Just no, why are you and Snowy want to change my name anyway,” he said looked bewildered.

“More artsy,” she said.

“Right, I have my shift at the bar,” Greytone sighed.

“No really, it just works better!” she called after him.

OoOoO

“Just on time,” the monster that owned the bar said as he entered.

“Izara was trying help again,” he said with a wry grin, the small monster that looked like a tiny hedgehog made of fire rolled her eyes.

“We got word of more traveller's coming this way, ones a blacksmith looking for a place so we’ll probably be busy tonight,” Fire said.

“I’ll start the ovens,” he said.

“I’ll get the pastry’s baking,” Fire grinned. “Remember your not allowed to make soup!” she sang.

Greytone scowled, how was he suppose to know that him making soups was like inviting mutations from the wasters.

‘Never again’ he thought.

“You got that right,” Fire said.

And he could live without the mind reading.

“Its called knowing the plot not reading your mind,” Fire said.

He groaned and slipped into the back, ignoring the shadow hiding on the ceiling laughing.

“Let me read the plot,” the being said.

“Shush... no spoiler Moon girl,” Fire said, Lunar pouted.

OoOoO

Snowy.. er... Snow paused as she looked around the playroom.. er office which was empty.

Did everyone wonder off to Fire’s new admin area to play still and Chaos new admin area.

“Star darn it Fire, let me play pokemon in peace.. wait..I’m the only one here,” she said, and pulled out her switch.

OoOoO

“Can I have a beer,” a small dark dragonic monster asked.

And was passed a bear, a teddy bear.

“Aw come on,” Dark protested.

“Out, before you all destroy the story,” Fire scowled “I also know your age kiddo.”

Dark grumbled and vanished.

OoOoO

“So busy...” Greytone said as he rushed between tables.

It was an exhausting job when they got huge crowds like this, usually they just had locals.

But from the looks from the visiting monsters, the town was about to grow.

“Aw come on Fire, give me a spot,” a female deer monster said hopefully.

“Too late, we already got a new blacksmith,” The hedgehog monster cackle pointed.

“Aw come on,” the deer monster sighed, spotting the humanoid person hiding by a window.

“Yup, T.. our blacksmith,” Fire smirked.

“Do you ever have enough windows?” the deer asked, at that point Greytone wondered too far away to hear more of the strange conversation.

And the dragon in the corner pouting with a teddy bear.

OoOoO

Sci had been trapped in this hellhole since the incident.

Nothing he did managed to reach outside.

And he had no idea if anything could find this mashed up wasteland Au.

Did they think the new Destroyer had gotten them?

He just wanted to go home, sure he was no original.. but he wanted to go home.

He’d wondered into town with a large group, having been asked for help by some locals.

Apparently they’d found someone badly hurt about a year ago with amnesia, but were still worried due to constant migraines.

“Sleep tight, tomorrows your off day,” a friendly female voice said, peering out of the Inn’s window Sci could see that the bar had closed and the crew was leaving.

“Thanks Fire,” a male voice said.

Sci froze.

That voice.

He slammed the window open to get a better look, and a slim short monster walked under a street light.

They wore different clothing, but he knew that face and voice.

“Ink,” he said in shock, when he came out of it Ink had already vanished.


	4. Chapter Three: A Broken Reality

Greytone semi slept walked to the building Kitchen, preparing the ambrosia known as coffee he needed to wake up the rest of the way. The others renting the rooms of the building avoided him as they got there own food, at least one of them shoving plate of pancakes in front of him when he finally made it to the table.

By then the much too hot coffee had done its work and brought him the rest of the way awake.

“Ohhh.... I like your eyelights today,” Chaos said happily, today she didn’t work till evening and she had her hair pulled back with a comb that looked like a butterfly when clamped around the hair.

“They always change, don’t know how you can have favourites,” Greytone yawned.

“But the Pink Heart and the Yellow Star are adorable,” Chaos teased.

Greytone blushed rainbow.

OoOoO

Greytone hummed to himself as he pulled on the brown-grey cameo shirt, faded jean and sneakers that has seen better days.

As today was his day off, Fire didn’t expect him at work.

He was going to relax, getting rid of stress the best way. Grinning he looked down at the gift Chaos had given him last month, he was not going to ask where she had gotten an unused sketchpad in such good condition and charcoal pencils.

He grabbed his bag stuffed with supplies and placed the art supplies in, there was a nice cave system just outside town with a rather nice pond he wanted to draw.

“Have fun!” the others called, he laughed and left the building.

OoOoO

Sci was getting frustrated, he knew Ink was in this town.

He’d seen him last night, and it was real and not a dream.

Ink should know the way out of here, a way to help the others trapped here.

“You look to be in a hurry,” a cheerful voice said, he blinked to see a Blue.. with hair.

A female Blue.

“Yes, last night I saw a friend of mine. But I can’t seem to find him, I know him from before,” he admitted.

“Skinny Skelly, this high with ever changing eyes?” she asked holding up a hand a bit higher then herself. “Loves art?”

“Yes, that sounds like Ink!” he cried happily.

“He’s gore to draw at the groggy pond cave,” she began. “I have to warn you that...”

And paused, as Sci had run out of sight.

“...He might have amnesia,” she finshed.

She shook her head, at least she had confirmation that Greytone was an Ink... an amnesia Ink with a soul.

‘ _I want to go home’_ she thought _‘not trapped in another multiverse... I miss Nightmare and the other’s’_

OoOoO

Greytone looked up from his charcoal drawing, as the sound of running reached him.

He frowned, he hoped it was nothing serious.

“INNNNK!” a voice shouted, as a strange Skeleton of the Sans type ran in.

“Um... are you talking to me?” Greytone asked pointing at himself confused.

At that moment, Scis world took a 360 turn.


	5. Chapter Four: Getting to know you

“What...” Sci cried.

Those were the words no one expected of the creator.

It was definitely his multiverses Ink, he recognized the feel of the others magic.

Yet.. this scene was disturbing, the darker clothing... the lack of broomie.

Ink didn’t know he was Ink.

“I’m Sci Sans,” he finally said his soul racing.

“The locals gave me the name Greytone...” Ink.. no Greytone said.

“Interesting name, your original name is Ink by the way,” Sci said.

“Ink huh... how did you find me anyway?” Greytone asked curious.

“A female Blues with hair helped me,” Sci replied.

“That’s Chaos, shes awesome isn’t she. She doesn’t like fighting, but shes an awesome sentry,” Greytone beamed.

Sci stared in surprise at the large smile, he knew Ink soul had been unsealed but he’d never seen the other smile like that... and was that a blush.

‘This is adorable, he has a crush’ Sci thought as internally he laughed maniacally.

“You said your name is Sci, does that mean your the new doctor?” Greytone asked hopefully.

“Yeah... I’m hoping to build a good enough lab to break out of this place,” Sci admitted.

“That’s great, I know a whole bunch of people want to get home,” Greytone said happily.

“Wait.. they mentioned a skeleton they found awhile ago with insane migraines they wanted me ot check, is that you?” Sci asked, after all he hadn’t seen many skeletons in town.

“Yup, they’re really worried because I had a lot of damage to my skull when they found me,” Greytone said with a wince, Sci blinked in shock... as he knew it took a lot to hurt Ink.

“Why.. don’t you tell me about these migraines and yourself,” Sci said sitting down next to the amnesic god.

OoOoO

Chaos felt a sense of relief when she saw  Greytone  walk back into town talking with the skeleton she;d spoke with earlier.

She’d been a bit worried and about to patrol near the cave.

“Chaos,” Greytone said happily, she found herself smiling.

“Welcome back,” she said.

“Thanks,” he beamed, so different from the Ink of her multiverse... so alive.

“This is Sci, he apparently knew me from before. He said my name was Ink,” he chirped.

“Nice to meet you, I think I heard you were moving here?” she asked, her soul seemed to clench not liking the fact that Greytones name was also Ink.

“Glad to meet the person looking after..In.. er Greytone,” Sci replied “How did you two meet?”

“I found him collapsed while on patrol, have no clue why he wasn’t dust with how hurt he was,” Chaos said quietly.

“But I got better,” Greytone said softly “Mostly.”

“I don’t think amnesia counts as better” Chaos grinned.

The two argued while Sci watched, both had small blushes on there faces.

‘ _Well, at least I have entertainment’_ he thought amused.


	6. Chapter Five: Multiple

“There are still micro fractures in your skull, I might have to do surgery to fix them... its whats most likely causing the migraines,” Sci said looking over Greytone’s skull.

“Do we even have the medical supplies needed for a surgery?” Chaos asked, having come along for moral support.

“Once I set up my lab I should be able to make something, if not... I might have to arrange a run to the city remains,” Sci said with a wince, after all no on wanted to go to the remains. The twisted buildings from multiple AU’s, fused beings, mutated humans and monsters... oh and the giant zombie dogs.

“Lets try to avoid a run,” Chaos shivered, she’d once been at the edge of the city before she found this nameless town.

“Oh... the place the weird dogs are,” Greytone said, remembering he’d wondered through there once before Chaos found him. “I think they were trying to eat me.”

Sci snorted.

“Greytone, never change,” Sci said.

“So he was weirdly not noticing danger even then?” Chaos asked.

“You have no idea,” Sci responded.

“Did you know that he someone trained of of the mutants cats to chase a laser light,” she grinned.

“Ohh.. tell me more,” Sci said grinning wickedly.

Greytone  suddenly wondered if it had been a bad idea to introduce the two.

OoOoO

It was dark when they separated, Ink and Chaos leaving as both worked early the next morning.

It was a bit weird to see a god with a bar job.

So far the office was a good temporary  p lace to set up, but he planned to quickly upgrade the building to a much more modern comfortable building with a lot less hygiene issues.

He locked up his new building, taking a deep breath or the gritty air.

Strange, he’d built his hopes so high on seeing Ink, only for it to come crashing down.

“Urk!” he cried as he was suddenly grabbed and held against a building.

“Chaos!” he gasped seeing his attacker.

“Tell me the Dream of your Multiverse is not like mine, I’m rather hoping not as Grey has a soul unlike my Ink,” she gritted out, several things clicked int place.

“The Au’s that crushed together, weren’t just from my multiverse was it..” he said.

“No..” she said with narrowed eyes.

“Oh! No Dream is a friendly fluffy thing shorter then Ink,” he said quickly “he’s been happily helping Nightmare and Bluescreen raise there kids trying to be the best uncle.”

“Nightmare married here, and who’s Bluescreen?” she asked relaxing her hold a bit.

“How about we go back into my future lab, I have a feeling my multiverse might be a bit confusing,” Sci said.

“Like your Ink has a soul?” Chaos asked.

“That and I have no clue if Ink is a god in your multiverse,” Sci said.

“Greys a what?” Chaos said shocked.


	7. Chapter Six: We Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Now you've noticed this is now a co-fic. chaosdancer12 had been helping as person to bounce ideas off, borrowing Chaos from to finally adding scenes and sometimes the full chappy

Unlike what many thought, not everyone had been there since the beginning.

In the event they began to call ‘The Crush.’

Chaos had.

Sci had woke up there after it all settled.

They should have asked the bar owner how long she’d been there., welcoming them as they wondered in. Many beings first relief was finding word of a safe stable town in a cave system, they really should have asked.

Greytone...  had no clue since he was amnesic.

All they could do was survive.

There was no way out.

Yet... people could still get in.

OoOoO

“Totally Unrad place.”

He leaves for a few years to avoid Fate.

And some place like this existed.

The parasite blinked, when he realized he couldn’t leave this broken unrad AU.

“Ink Boi’s here, mighta’ see him,” he said.

_Fresh Poof_

OoOoO

_Unknown location:_

He was not pleased to be here.

He had a long exhausting job to tend to.

Candy was not quite sure why he had taken the job, respect maybe?

No one had seemed to respect his beautiful AU, other then to eat it.

It had simmered  and burned in his bones, that rage.

Then he was chosen, him who people thought he’d be nothing but a candy provider.

He Candy Sans the new destroyer.

It helped that Ink wasn’t really creating, even before he went missing.

Ink finding his soul had definitely helped stabilize everything.

It was never ending, no wonder Error had gone bat shit insane many times.

“Well Sugar,” he swore, he’d found this monstrosity of an AU mostly phased out of time and reality... but now he couldn’t get out.

“Grr....” a voice said, Candy struck out killing the strange zombie dog easily.

This had to be Inks fault somehow.

OoOoO

Sci looked at the images of the scans he had taken earlier, of the micro fractures on on Inks skull.

A frown started started to form.

“This can’t be right?” he asked himself.

Why did the fractures, resemble the pattern of a giant mouth of teeth had tried to bite Inks Skull in half?


	8. Chapter Seven: Bright!

Greytone would admit he shrieked, as someone was suddenly right there in front of him as he was changing into his pyjamas. He would rather wear nothing, but with others waking him up some days meant he didn’t want them to see him naked.

One time of the kids waking him up naked, was one time to many.

“Ink my man, this is a totally unrad AU!” the being said that was just suddenly there.

“What!” he squeaked out, back against the wall.

Sunglasses stared towards him, they had the words ‘Hu-h!’ on them.

“Inky, your being weird,” the brilightly dressed skeleton said, and poked him.

Greytones eyelights rolled up and he fainted.

Fresh pouted, and toed the downed God.

OoOoO

Greytone slowly woke up, his skull throbbing a bit.

Why was he asleep on the floor?

“If hes hurt I will shove this bone through your...” a voice growled.

“Woah... less violence,” another voice interrupted the first.

Chaos... why was he dreaming of Chaos in his room?

“Chaos!” eh cried waking up with a start, he tried to sit up and had to let her help.

“Take it easy Grey, you fainted in shock,” Chaos said, as she gently got him up and onto the bed.

He hissed and rubbed his skull, clearly having pressed against one of the micro fractures that Sci warned him if.

“Sorry for worrying you Chaos, Um... since you called me Ink I guess I know you?” Greytone asked.

Bone brows rose high on the others face, taking in the way the two were reacting.

“Call me Fresh Inky, a totally rad skeleton! I’ll leave you two alone with the dirty shippers,” the skeleton said.

“Shippers?” Chaos asked confused.

“Aren’t all ships dirty from the water?” Greytone asked.

Chaos face went red.

_Fresh Poof_

Miles away Fresh cackled.

This looked epic.

And not as in Epic Sans.

OoOoO

“Yo!” Fresh said walking into the bar.

Fire looked at the parasite unimpressed.

“Homie, are Inky and the swag Swap an item?” he asked.

“Yup, joining the betting pools?” the being made of fire asked.

“Put me down as the firebrand jumping Ink boi,” he requested.

Fire cackled.


	9. Chapter Eight: A One Sided Sleepy Confession....

Chaos frowned after the new Skeleton had poofed away....

"Chaos?" Greytone asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it when things change Grey..." Chaos muttered. "Everything has just started to settle down a bit and two Skeletons just pop up and they claim to know you, before you came here. It's like you got a little bit of your home, and your life before this, back.... I miss my home, I miss my Nightmare, Error and Cross... I even miss my Dream and his group, despite him being a prick with wings... I miss them so much Grey...."

"I know.... I may not have my memories, but I miss those that I must have left behind." Greytone wiped away a small tear that was falling down Chaos's cheek. "Come on, we have work tomorrow, right? And I know from experience that none of us will get some sleep when we are like this...." He started to blush. "Let's just share my bed and try to get some sleep...."

Chaos was blushing too, she was in her nightclothes and she had just been about to go to bed herself when she had heard the commotion in Greytone's room. "O-Okay.... Let's get some sleep..."

Greytone crawled into the left side of the bed, while Chaos crawled into the right side of the bed and they were sharing the bed covers.

This wasn't the first time that they had slept like this, Grey had experienced a lot of nightmares during his first few weeks here, while he healed from his wounds, and he often sleepwalked into the nearest occupied bed that he could find.

And somehow, that bed had been Chaos's bed.

Chaos stared at the bedroom wall, she could hear the sounds of Greytone's snores and the faint, dying down noises of the town as nearly everyone turned in for the night....

She just couldn't sleep.

She heard Grey shuffling behind her, before something was flung over her hips, she lifted the blanket up to see what it was, before she blushed, because Grey had flung one of his arms over her hips.

She felt herself being dragged closer to Grey, until Grey was spooning her. _He was spooning her! In his sleep!_

Her blush grew brighter when Grey started to nuzzle her hair....

She had to place her hand over her mouth to muffle her voice...

This was actually quite nice, she felt safe, being spooned by Grey like this. He was nothing like the Ink that she knew....

He was sweet, caring and while he had problems with noticing when he was in trouble, it was one of those things that made Grey who he was.

She removed her hand from her mouth before she looked at Grey's hand again. It was empty....

She carefully moved her hand so that it was holding Grey's. It feel right to her, like they had been going this for years, and she smiled, before she yawned.

She was so tired.

She felt herself slowly falling into sleep. "Love you Grey.."


	10. Chapter Nine: Nothing to see

Ever changing eyes opened and blinked sleepily, the world a fog around him.

‘Too early’ he thought, shifting to get deeper under the covers.

The scent of mica berries entered his nose, he knew that it was a type pf berry grown with magic that female monsters used for fur and hair.

‘Chaos hair sure smells nice,’ he thought humming.

“....” he said coming wide awake, realizing his position and where his arms were.

He became a rainbow of a blush.

“Too tights,” Chaos muttered in her sleep.

“Eep...” Greytone said, and fell out of the bed dragging the covers and Chaos with him.

_Thump_

“You could have just asked if you wanted me on top,” Chaos teased with a grin, she’d landed on top of Grey in a straddling position.

Grey passed out with a nosebleed.

“Tease,” Chaos sighed.

OoOoO

Greytone fled to work, only briefly grabbing toast as he left.

The others in the building blinked at seeing the usually morning zombie speed through.

Twenty minutes later Chaos came down.

She was not expecting them to clap.

“Yeah... that didn’t happen,” she said with a sniff, grabbed a bowl of cereal and glared at anyone that tried to inquire on the thump and Greys blush.

OoOoO

“You got here fast,” Fire said, somehow opening the over to pull food out without hands. How she did it Greytone didn’t know, as it just seemed to happen and he couldn’t even feel magic being used.

“I woke up earlier then usual,” he replied.

“Uh huh,” Fire said, and even though she was made of fire he knew she was smirking.

“No really that’s it!” he protested, wishing he’d just stop blushing already.

“And how is Chaos?” she asked.

“Why...” he whined.

“Bring this meal to table four, and this dish to six,” Fire said placing meals on the counter.

Greytone nodded, dropping a pancake dish to a robed kid with an eyepatch and the second breakfast to...

“Fresh to see you!” Fresh smirked.

“Hello again,” Greytone said.

“So I hear your girlfriend and you had some fun,” Fresh cackled.

Greytone fled.

OoOoO

In another multiverse, a purple garbed skeleton wanted to murder someone.

He didn’t know why, but he did.

For some reason, Dreamswap Nightmare felt he should blame Ink.

OoOoO

"Hey Sans!" An Undyne slung her arm around Chaos's shoulders. "I heard a little rumour doing around..."

"If you finish that question Undyne, then I will not be responsible for what happens next!" Chaos screamed, holding up her Blaster Hammer, with her eyes glowing purple. "Because nothing happened!"


	11. Chapter Ten: Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this, since i posted round three of Requests on wattpad. whoops

“Please no! Gahhhh!” a voice screamed.

It ended with a gurgle.

The sound of crunching filled the air.

They still weren’t full, they never were.

None of them were.

More!

They needed more!

They howled, a blistering scream filling the air and shaking the earth around them.

OoOoO

It was loud.

Painful.

People cried and collapsed, covering there ears in vain hope to stop the sound.

Greytone covered his earholes as multi-colored magic tainted tears slipped down his face, its hurt so much.

Then the shaking started.

Of course it starts on his break.

Stone shifted.

“Out! Out! Out of the caverns now!”” Chaos shouted as the earth howled and shifted under there feet.

“Paws don’t let me down now!” Fire cried running towards the entrance of caving systems.

Greytone helped people up through the pain, the sound and shaking.

It was not fun to run over the heaving ground, its was like waves moving below the souls of his sneakers.

“Is everyone here!” Chaos demanded as they collapsed outside on the still shaking earth, counting heads.

Greytone sighed in relief as everyone had gotten out safely.

“Woah!” MK cried looking at the city.

“Oh... not good,” Chaos said also staring.

Greytone gulped, as they watched in the centre of the city as least a block of buildings collapsed sending dust and dirt plumes into the air.

The earth gave another rumble and stopped.

OoOoO

“This is a nightmare,” Sci sighed as he tried to relax by a campfire, patrols were all around the camp as they were planning to check if the caverns were still stable til morning.

“At least were okay,” Greytone replied, idly the amnesic poked the fire with a stick

“Hopefully the caves are still okay, we still need to have your surgery,” Sci said dusting dirt off his hands.

“Do you think I’ll get my memories back?” Greytone asked.

“There’s a good chance due to how powerful your magic is,” Sci hummed.

“But what if I don’t... what if I don’t want to remember,” Greytone said unhappily replied, the fire gave off a pop as a piece of wood split.

“Why wouldn’t you want to remember?” Sci asked bewildered.

Grey tone looked down then sighed, and turned slightly to look at where Chaos was directing people.

“Grey... remembering doesn’t mean forgetting new memories,” Sci said, he was about to continue when a scream split the air.

They jumped to there feet and spun around.

Eyes.. so many glowing eyes.

“Everyone retreat! Back to the caverns!” Chaos yelled.

At that moment the mutated Cats and Zombie Dogs invaded the camp.


	12. Chapter Eleven:  In the night it rages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its officially june 14 here, my birthday. so have another update guys

Chaos only had split seconds to summon her blaster Hammer to block a strike, she winces as a claw almost got through her gloves. Quickly she summoned a Gaster blaster, blasting of course the mutant cat back and slamming it into three others.

They scrabbled, a zombie dob taking a chunk out of the feline that had landed on it.

She winced and starting bashing and blasting away, to many innocents were depending on her to stop now.

“I’m not food!” Fire screamed running away from a cat.

Chaos was about to turn to help the small monster when she heard a pained yelp, and the mutant cat ran the other direction.

“Oh! You don’t like fire. GET BACK HERE AND BURN!” Fire screaming chasing her attacker.

“Lets get this over with,” Chaos groaned, the day was already too long and tiring and now the mutant cats and the zombie dogs had fled the city and attacked them to eat them.

Did she just see a tiny dragon kill a Zombie Dog with a teddy bear?

No.. she must be more tired then she thought.

“BUUUURN!” cackled the hedgehog made of fire.

Chaos frowned, bashing another mutant in the face with her hammer, before she pressed a hidden trigger, which sent a blast of magic right into the mutant, before she swung the hammer around to bash a mutant that was sneaking up on her.

Mutant blood was sprayed across her face and into her hair, and she growled.

She hate it when she got blood and narrow in her hair, did these things not know how hard it was to get them out, especially when it was dry?!

She slammed her hammer into the mutant's face again, pressing the trigger and sending it flying.

OoOoO

Greytone wished he knew how to fight.

He had a stick, but that wasn’t going to do much.

Idly as he helped others retreat back to the caverns, he wondered if his past self ‘Ink’ had known how to fight.

‘This is just a Nightmare’ Greytone thought, and briefly wondered why he’d added the Cap to the word nightmare.

The howl, earthquakes and now invasions.

“This.. is not what I wanted to see...” someone else said, and Greytone agreed.

A giant worm like mutant pulled it out the disturbed earth in front of.

Time seemed to pause, as it struck forward opening a mouth to reveal teeth shark like in nature.

‘No... please no!’ he thought as he death headed to him, blocking his view with his hands.

Except it never hit, the worm creature screamed.

Greytone moved his arms and stared, the monster seemed to be eaten alive by some red liquid.

A few drops on his out stretched finger.

Freaked out he sniffed the drop still on the finger.

“Paint?” he said bewildered.

Another worm pulled out.

Greytone began to quickly learn to call out the red paint.. from where ever it appeared from.

It was paint or die after all.

OoOoO

Sunrise...

Glorious sunrise.

Chaos gave a sigh of relief as the last beast was defeated, she slowly walked back towards the caverns

exhausted. She had kept the battle going there while others battled inside.

She didn’t want to know what had fused with worms to create those monsters, she’d only seen one that had managed to escape the caverns.

Something relaxed when she saw Grey leaning against a jagged stone pillar his bones looking rather shadowed in exhaustion and bone bruises. Walking over she sat down next to him, she just wanted to sleep a million years.

“Other then the worms, the town seems okay.. Sci’s going to build a shield to keep more out,” Grey sighed.

“Good, I never want to do that again,” Chaos said stretching, wincing as light injuries protested. “By the way... that paint yours?”

“Apparently, don’t ask for other colors other then acidic red... because I have no clue how to summon others,” Greytone said dryly.

“You’ll figure it out Goof,” she grinned.

“You know what, I’m going to sleep in my own freaking bed,” Greytone said jumping to his feet, Chaos laughed and got up to.

“That sounds good to me,” she replied and heading back into the down proper.

Hours later Fresh came across the duo cuddled on top of the bed covers together.

“Niiice,” he grinned taking a picture, and being nice he covered them in a bright radical colored blanket.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Sealed

“All coded,” the being said, spinning his paintbrush a bit at the final detail in place.

The Au was beautiful, the humans friendly and he couldn’t wait to see the monsters of the undergrounds reaction when they got up.

After all, jewel trees were wonderful.

“Wonderful as always Ink,” Fate said, Ink smiled knowing that even if Fate wasn’t there she would see it.

“Thanks mom,” Ink grinned.

Still smiling he took a shortcut through the doodlesphere, then took a right to work on another AU.

This one he was planning to call Outertale, but it was taking a lot of work to get the stars just right.

Suddenly he paused, a frown gracing his usual happy face.

“Be careful, its not of our multiverse,” Fate said as they both detected something edging into the multiverse.

‘The Firewalls didn’t stop it all’ he thought worriedly.

Ink took one last look at his creations and sped off, he had to stop the intrusion before the damaged the codes.

“What the heck....” Ink cried, spotting the gauge in the walls of the multiverse.

It was like someone ate it.

“Fooooodddddd...” a voice rasped out, Ink took a step back as an insane starving looking Undyne crawled the gauge.

“Get back!” Ink warned

“Food, walking my way,” a voice drawled, and out walked out a huge Sans with a freaking axe and a giant broken skull.

“This is not your multiverse, leave,” Ink demanded.

“Now... we have a problem, I have a whole multiverse to feed after all. So many Multiversus to eat, so many that left me craving for more,” the insane axe Sans laughed.

“Your not welcome here,” Ink scowled.

“Too bad, see... Inky’s are the best treat of all!” Axe Sans rasped out a laugh, then gave a bone rattling howl.

The reason why was revealed moments later, as monstrous hungered beings began there invasion.

OoOoO

Greytone woke gasping, sitting up briefly he scanned the room for danger.

Slowly he lay back down, glad he hadn’t woken Chaos.

Was that Memories? Or just wishful thinking with nightmares.

Slowly he fell back to sleep.

OoOoO

Wind... She could feel it whipping pass her, right before she landed on something with a loud crack....

She scrambled, trying to stop her slow slide, but everything hurt, it hurt so much. She couldn't move...

 _Nightmare! Anyone! Dream! Make it stop!_ **Make it stop! Make it stop!**

She couldn't stop it, and she kept on sliding, before she fell, crashing into something else with another loud crack that stole the air from her lungs.

_No! No! Nononononono!_

She was sliding again, and loud cracks followed her down.

_Make it stop! Somebody! Anyone! Make it stop! It hurts! I don't wanna die!_

One final crack and she slammed into something even harder.

_I can't breathe! Help! Anyone! I can't breathe! I can't die here! Please! Someone, anybody, save me!_

OoOoO

Chaos woke up, gasping for air, even as her eyelights turned a Determined Red. She quickly sat up, looking at her hands, only to see bones instead of flesh...

Oh, that's right, she was a Skeleton now...

She looked over to Grey, only to see him asleep... Oh, right, they had gone to sleep after defending the town....

She hated it when she had nightmares of her first death....

She carefully laid back down, underneath the blanket. She knew that she would be paranoid tomorrow, that always happened after a nightmare of her first death.

She slowly fell back into sleep.

OoOoO

It was never ending.

No matter how many he dusted they kept coming.

He wasn’t strong enough.

‘I need to seal them from this multiverse’ he thought unhappily, and knew he couldn’t do anything for those other multiversus they would take after.

“No Ink! My Child!!! doing so will have too many costs!” Fate begged.

“What choice do I have, I am this multiverses God.. and its my duty!” Ink said between gritted teeth.

In a moment between attacks he summoned his own soul, its shining rainbow filling the area with light.

“Ohhh, your bringing out a wonderful snack for us Eaters,” Axe Sans laughed, Ink had barely been able to keep up with the over leveled monster.

“Sorry, but your uninvited,” Ink laughed.

Screams filled the air and seemed to burn.

“You may have stopped us for Now! But I’ll Remember you. We Eaters will be back,” Screamed the axe Sans, as the Eaters were pushed out of the multiverse and the walls repaired.

Ink collapsed like an empty puppet, memories broken and soul missing.

Fate wailed.

Ink would wake wake without memories, and a memory retention of a goldfish.

Never Knowing his soul was sealed protecting there multiverse from the Eaters.

OoOoO

Ink.. no Greytone woke.

His memories seemed scrambled.

Yet.. for the first time he felt whole.

Damaged.. but whole.

“The Eaters...” he breathed fearfully, clearly the seal has failed and that’s why his soul returned.. Dream had nothing to do with it as they had thought.

And Greytone wished he still didn’t remember.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Lucky in love

He heard something shuffle right next to him, and he looked over to see Chaos, who had somehow curled herself around a pillow.

She was drooling on it and her hair was all over the place, it had escaped from the plait that had been keeping it from getting in her way, it was clear to see just how long it really was when it wasn't tied up.

Greytone reached over and he brushed a piece of it back, some of it was covered in narrow, blood and dirt, from the fighting, but Grey could clearly see the faded ribbon that helped kept most of it tied back.

How long had they been trapped here, like this? Grey knew that Chaos was keeping the coding of this AU from becoming even more corrupted then it currently was....

It was all his fault...

He watched as she frowned in her sleep, before she opened one eyesocket.

"Grey?" Chaos slowly sat up. "What's wrong? Grey?"

"This is all my fault..." Grey whispered. "These things, they're here because of me..."

"Grey..." Chaos was quick to hug Greytone, wrapping the blanket around them. Grey hugged her back. "How are you so strong? I just told you that this is all my fault, and you just hug me?! How are you not scared of the fact that this is my fault."

"Grey..." Chaos pressed her forehead against his. "I am scared, I won't deny that, and how is this your fault Grey? It's not like that you were the one responsible for those things coming here.."

"This isn't the first time that they have been here! I have meet them before!" Grey almost yelled. "A long time ago, back before my Soul was sealed. They just broke through the firewalls and they came here, they wanted to eat everything and everyone!

I couldn't stop them, so I used my Soul to push them back, out of my Multiverse, and repairing the crack that they came through.

And I don't know how long it was, but they found a way back in, the Seal failed and it's why my Soul was returned to me, which means that they have returned. It was why I was so injured when you found me, because they caught up with me, and the Sans tried to eat me."

"Grey, listen to me, this is not your fault. Did you bring them here on purpose?"

"No..."

"Then how is it your fault? Grey, nothing lasts forever. Your Seal would have failed eventually or they would have found a way around it, but this time, it's different Grey."

"Why? How?"

"Because you are not alone." Chaos smiled. "Because you have me, and everyone else here, and all of us want to find a way home, even if it means that we have to fight these things, and like I said earlier, I am scared Grey, I'm scared that I'll never be able to go back home, that I will never see my family and my friends again, but I am not scared of you. I'll never be scared of you, because I know that I have two things that those beings don't have.

Hope and love.

I love my friends and my family. I love every moment that I get with them and I have Hope that one day, I will see them again, and we'll get to have those moments again.

And even if I can't find my way home, I have Hope that I can rebuild and make a new life for myself, and I have someone that I love.

You might know him, he's sweet and caring, he loves to draw and he makes me smile.

He can be stupid sometimes, and he gets himself into trouble, a lot, and he has problems with noticing that he is in danger, but I love him for who he is, and not what he is..."

Tears started to fall down Grey's cheeks, before he leaned forwards, pressing his lips against her's. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore it, before they pulled apart.

"I love you too Chaos." He said, tangling his hand in her hair. "I love how you can strong, when you just want to break down and scream like everyone else. And you're so loyal, to those that you protect, and those waiting for you to come home.

You're not afraid to be yourself, you can just roll with life and you're just too stubborn to just give up and die, even if it means that you will get hurt..."

"Yep!" Chaos smiled. "Now, come on Grey, smile!"

Greytone smiled at her. "Just promise me, that you won't change who you are..."

"As long as you promise me to not let your doubts consume you."

"Heh, I promise."

\-----

Dreamswap Nightmare felt one of his eyesockets twitch, he was right in the middle of setting up a prank for JR.

He could see through the vents that one of Dream's eyesockets was twitching too....

It looked like that even Dream was picking up on it too.

And Ink just happened to be underneath the vent...

Error and Cross wouldn't have a problem with him rigging up the prank so that Ink was hit by it, right?

\-----

Dreamswap Ink was sweating from the glare that his Boss was giving him and he swore that a pair of purple eyelights was glaring at him too, from a vent.

Why wasn't his Boss doing anything about that?!

\------

Dream felt his eyesocket twitch again, even as he watched Ink sweat.

He actually was enjoying the expression on Ink's face.... Now, he really was hoping that his brother was in that vent...


	15. Chapter Fourteen: By My side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have no clue how i missed posting one chappy

“Amazing!” Sci said.

“Sci...” Greytone sighed.

“The use of your magic and memories returning actually somehow reduced the micro fractures in half, Sci said scanning the god excitedly.

“Sci...” Greytone rather dryly, Sci blinked and came back to himself.

“Sorry Ink, have you managed to pull up any other paint magic yet?” Sci asked curious.

“First, please continue to call me Greytone or Grey. And not yet, as I’d rather be away from the caverns before trying. Some of the paints are dangerous. I used Broomie as a focus since I came into existence, so learning to use paints without them will be.... fun,” Greytone said making a face.

Sci looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

“You really like being Grey don’t you?” he asked.

“They all look at me and saw me, not the creator, not a god.. not some great defender. I really didn’t understand it before, how much I hated it... and since my soul returned... I finally got to know myself without all the duties in the way,” Greytone said sounding a bit brittle.

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Sci said, and he meant it.

“Thanks, and its my own fault. I knew the price of sealing our multiverse away to keep The Eaters Out, its just.. awkward to relearn things I once knew,” Greytone said with a sad smile.

“Anyway, about your paint. Fire mentioned, she spotted what looked like a huge building fused into a rock side several miles west when she originally found this place. Might be a good location to practice,” Sci suggested.

“Probably a good idea, wonder if Chaos would want to come,” Greytone said, a light blush dusting his face.

“Go where?”

Greytone beamed as Chaos entered the room.

OoOoO

“This is not a small store... or warehouse,” Greytone said dryly.

“No... its a freaking mall entrance,” Chaos said shocked, how had no one explored it.

“The doors are blocked, red paint of blasters...” Grey muttered.

“Hey, Sci did mention you used paint and Ink as a medium to portal... why not try to use paint to get in,” she suggested, Greytone hummed under his breath.

Greytone walked up to a walled area just before mall met rock and focused.

He hadn’t realized how much he’d depended on broomie till it wasn’t available, oh he still had the power.. but now he had to learn to focus it different.

‘Come on.. I can do this’ he thought, paint formed on the wall in front of him.

And formed a door?

“That is not a portal,” he said grumpily.

“You can try for portals again later Grey, lets get inside... hopefully nothing is inside of the building,” Chaos said with a grin, he grinned and opened the new door to the building.

“After you my lady,” he said with a bow.

“Why thank you kind sir,” Chaos said, giving a swirling bow as if she was wearing a dress.

Laughing they went inside, the door faded once it closed.

OoOoO

The mall was silent around them, the only sounds there footfalls and the rattle of old pipes. The whole mall was hidden in the earth, and they’d definitely have to find a way to get some of the much needed supplied from here back when they left.

They’d quickly patrolled the mall, anyone who’d once been there had died after being trapped there...

they’d found the old remains of a zombie dog crushed in what remained in the food court. The dog had clearly come in an entrance no longer there, so they could relax on that front.

What was hilarious though...

Was that the air conditioning was somehow still working.

“Ohhh...” Chaos said, spotting the grimy window of a costume shop.

“Lets go...” Greytone said using red paint to destroy the stores locked doors.

Excitedly they began to walk around the stores, some of the clothing were no longer good condition but most were.

“Ohh... now this is nice,” Chaos purred, pulling a beautiful dark blue velvet dress off a rack “Oh no...”

Moths had gotten to it.

“Let me,” Grey said touching it, the dress seemed to shimmer for a moment and then was good as new.

“Now that’s a nice party trick, looks like this trip is more then worth it,” she replied.

“Hopefully I’ll be able to summon paints without touch, as that will quickly get awkward,” Grey said.

“Accessories... Grey grab something fun too!”

Greytone shrugged and started digging through the men’s costume racks, he had a restore part of what he found though.

He slipped off his normal clothing stashing them in his item pocket, now that he had his memories he had full access where before he’d only had as much space as a normal monster. He cleared a mirror and grinned at his reflection, a nice blue velvet men’s suit of an older style, velvet blue men dress shoes and a sharp black die.

“Well now, we make up a nice pair,” Chaos said, he turned and his jaw dropped.

Chaos as wearing a semi tight blue velvet dress with ribbons on its waist, glassy blue velvet gloved that ended just after her wrists, a sheer blue silk scarf around her neck and a velvet hat on her head.. and blue velvet high heels.

“You hate heels,” Greytone protested, gathering his wits. She smiled and twirled around, showing her slim shape off.

“I do, but they work so well,” she admitted.

“Shall we have a walk around my fair lady?” he asked offering an arm.

“Yes, we shall kind sir,” she grinned taking it.

OoOoO

The movie theatre had at least one working screen, and they manged to watch an amusing comedy.

They even had a romantic dinner at a cafe... even if it was just rations.

“Its getting late, to late to safely go back... and I’d rather not Portal myself.. I’m not that good,” Chaos said making a face, still remembering her last portal experience.

“The bedding store was rather nice,” Greytone said, they’d been scouting it as the town always needed better beds.

“True,” Chaos grinned as they slipped away to the bedding store, they stopped at a rather nice King size bed with nice covers, sheets, pillows and pillow sheets.

They only needed to dust it off, Greytone didn’t even have to use magic on it.

“Were going to take this one home with us, we need a better bed anyway,” Chaos said, Greys face went atomic red.

“Now, bed time,” she giggled pushing him onto the bed.

She crawled onto the bed, the shoes dropping to the floor below.

“Chaos...” He whispered, she smiled and she kissed him.

“Grey, we may die tomorrow..” Chaos said, softly.

“We could also live beyond all this...” Greytone said.

“You do know that I’m not part of your multiverse right?” Chaos replied unhappily, and Greytone’s face fell.

“Yeah... I know.. I can even feel it now.” He replied.

“You do realize, that in the end, when we’ll all go home... we’ll have to say goodbye.” Chaos whispered.

“Is it bad for me to wish that this would never end?” He asked.

“No... I kind of wished for it too.” She whispered.

“I love you Chaos,” Greytone told her.

“And I love you too Grey, even when you return to being Ink.” She said.

“Are you sure about this?” Greytone asked as she slipped out of the dress.

“Make me remember this forever Greytone.” Chaos whispered, with tears slipping down her face.

Gently, Greytone pulled her down towards him.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Sugar and Spice... nothing nice

They got a standing ovation when they got back.

Greytone had to hold Chaos back from murdering Fresh when he yelled about winning the pot.

Chaos settled on glaring at the other people in town, well.. at least they treated them to a nice dinner for finally pairing up properly.

He felt rather smug when he put their new bed and furniture in their room.

Their room, Chaos had smiled and pulled her things inside, dropping off her room key at the main desk.

There was something rather pleasing about those words.

"I have no clue how you fit those in your item pocket." Chaos said as he finished adding the fluffiest pillows in existence.

"They'd always been that way, I think, only Error had anything near to their size..." Greytone sighed.

"Had... your Error is dead?" Chaos said surprised.

"I... never explained the story of Bluescreen, did I?" Grey asked, as he slipped into the bed.

"Tell me a bedtime story Grey." Chaos grinned, as she slipped into the bed, snuggling up to him.

Greytone slowly told the tale of the destroyer and his Local Blue, and their end and rebirth as Bluescreen. Of a creator, that without his soul, created too much, and due to that, others suffered.

"I'm not sure what to think of the nice Stretch, or the fact that your Nightmare went evil for eons. Or... well a nice Dream." Chaos said, frowning.

"Oh, he's sickening nice." A voice said.

The two jumped out of the bed, Chaos summoning her weapons and Paint glowing on Greytone's finger tips.

"Who's there?!" Chaos demanded, angry at their private time being interrupted.

She had plans, stars darn it!

"Candy?" Greytone said in disbelief, and moments later, a Sans just appeared, with a nasty grin on his face.

"So you do remember me, you failure of a creator, what did you do to create this mess?!" Candy demanded.

"Candy, where have you been, people have been looking everywhere for you!" Greytone said in disbelief, Candy gave a bitter laugh.

"More likely to destroy my AU as they all ate it every Freaking time!" Candy snarled.

"There is an AU made out of editable things?" Chaos asked, because there wasn't an AU like that in her Multiverse. She was never going to let her Cross find out about that...

Greytone flinched, knowing that Candy's AU did get raided a lot for sweets.

"Pfff... you can't even dispute it." Candy said unhappily.

"Are you okay, how did you get here Candy? Did The Eaters drag you here?" Greytone begged worriedly, he.. didn't remember much about how he got here and all that he could really remember was the pain.. but he knew that it was the Eaters.

"Eaters huh, so those are what those messed up monsters in the City are." Candy said.

"Candy, please..." Greytone begged, he had always liked Candy, and hadn't they been friends?

"Ink.. we were friends once..." Candy said.

"Once.." Greytone said unhappily.

"And because of that I'll tell you a secret," Candy said, leaning forward.

He whispered something to Greytone, and then, he vanished.

Greytone fell to the floor shocked.

"Grey.. Greytone, are you okay?" Chaos asked worriedly, even as she quickly knelt down and she pulled him into a hug.

_I'm The New Destroyer_


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Brace

Three days later, Greytone was nervously sitting in Sci’s lab in a hospital gown.

Surgery... He’d hoped after getting his Magic to mostly work again, the rest of the micro fractures would heal.

Nope..

He was not looking forward to this, but it had to be done.

He was highly over stressed, with The Eaters and the Candy situation.

Sighing, he stared at the glass in his hands, it contained some of his own paint.

Due to the limitations of certain supplies, Sci couldn’t create anything that would keep him under long enough for the surgery. So for the last day and a half, he’d been relearning to summon this paint, which if he drunk, would actually keep him sedated for ten hours.

“I’ll be back as soon as my shift is over Grey, I’d take it off but half the patrol is down with a flu.” Chaos said, making a face.

“Stay safe.” He said, she smiled and she kissed him gently.

“And you get better you big goof.” Chaos said, and then, turning around, she left for work.

“The faster that you drink it, the faster that you’ll wake up to her face loverboy.” Sci teased, Grey gave him a look and he gulped the mixture down.

 _'It tastes like caramel.’_ He thought, laying down.

He slipped into darkness.

OoOoO

“You landed on my property.” Fire said. “Pay up.”

“Unrad...” Fresh muttered, passing the fake money over.

Fire grinned and rolled the dice... and swore.

“And that’s my spot from the hotels.” The child chirped, with their purple eye gleaming.

Sighing, Fire passed the monopoly money over, both Parasite and Admin were also out of the game.

“Don’t you usually leave by now, because I know you can slip out easily, unlike anyone else?” Fire asked.

“Oh, I already left and came back, you guys suck at this game.” The traveller smirked.

Fresh and Fire folded.

“You guys suck, at least fight to the end.” The Traveller pouted.

OoOoO

Candy watched the town as it moved on with it's days, it's town folk was more like survivors than anything else.

He didn’t quite know what to make of Ink now.

Or rather Greytone as he was known.

Yet Ink with a girlfriend, now that was epic and hilarious.

He was also pretty sure that before Ink’s lovely lady the paint idiot had been a virgin.

And speak of the devil, and she arrived.

For he had spotted Chaos heading out for her Patrol on the edge of the caverns.

He was pretty sure she was the one that jumped Inky too.

Humming to himself, he decided to follow her to see what made her tick enough for a god to notice her.

OoOoO

Sci gave a sigh of relief as another fracture was healed, he was glad that this was going so easily.

 _'I almost didn’t have enough supplies.'_ Sci thought, and with this surgery, he’d have to find some more of the supplies that he needed.

He was glad that Greytone remembered, and he could now access his paints... otherwise there would have been a lot more issues.

Looking at the clock, he saw it that it had been four hours since he had started.

 _"Still too many to go.’_ He thought with a sigh, at least Grey's magic would heal the surgeries afterwards, and his skull would be fine.

And with that in mind, he went back to work.

OoOoO

Chaos yawned as she began to walk back to the town properly, it had been a very quiet day today.

Which she appreciated, as she longed to go and make sure that Grey was okay.

And once he was all healed, she planned to finally have a nice repeat of their first time in their room.

“Wha...” She said in shock, as she found herself coming to a sudden stop. Giant clawed bone fingers were wrapped around her waist.

She never got a chance to scream, as the arm and hand connected to said fingers dragged her under.

“What in the ever loving stars!” Candy screamed, after all, what could one say to a giant arm and hand ripping out from the earth and dragging someone under.

OoOoO

Chaos moaned as she came around, everything hurt, and she could tell that her left arm was broken from the pool of her own narrow around it.

How long had it been since the hand had grabbed her?

She shivered as she realized that she was in the dark, and when she felt about a bit, she found out that she was in some sort of cage.

But no one would blame her when she screamed, as thousands of eyes started to glow in the dark.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: In The Dark

Chaos cradled her broken arm close to her body as she scrambled backwards, until her back hit the cage. She shivered, wrapping her good arm around herself, and gently lighting up her eyelights.

This was bringing back so many memories and not a lot of them were good. After all, you would develop a small fear of being trapped in the darkness, alone, if your so called brother kept on locking you in a dark closet, when you did something that he didn't like when you was a kid.

She was jealous of the Blues that had a nice Stretch, because he cared for them and her's did not care for her.

She buried her lower face in her scarf to hide her whimpers.

"Grey... Help me... Please..."

She had to hold on, and she could not let her memories influence her actions in her current situation, especially if those eyes belonged to them...

She shook as she curled up into a ball, trying hard to not let her mind dwell on her current situation, but it was difficult, she could hear them growling and moaning as they moved around.

But it got worse when some of them started to fight each other, tearing into each other with tooth and claw. Chaos screamed when one of them was thrown against the walls of her cage, letting her see it's wounds clearly, before it turned to Dust.

And her panic started to take over her mind....

She almost choked on the sobs trapped in her mouth, she didn't understand why she was here, she just wanted to go back to their room, to be there when Grey woke up from his surgery...

She wanted Grey, she wanted her lover.

"G-Grey..." She couldn't help the tears that were now rolling down her face, her mind was slowly awakening old memories that she wanted to stay buried, and the pain in her arm that would not go away.... "Where are you?"

OoOoO

Someone was shaking him.

Greytone came into groggy awareness, to see that Candy was shaking him.

"Wake up idiot!" Candy snarled.

"What's going on?" He asked, or rather slurred, as the paint was still in his system, and by squinting at the room's clock, he saw he had three hours until it would wear off.

"Your girlfriend just got kidnapped." Candy said releasing him, Greytone found himself tumbling to the floor as he was still too paint drugged to move around much.

He blinked.

"WHHHHHHHAT?!" He screamed, his magic clearing the paint out. Candy winced because of the shout, and then, he glared.

"She.. got... Kidnapped." Candy ground out from in between his teeth.

"How?!" Greytone said, bewildered, Chaos was one of the best fighters that he knew.

She was smart, cunning... and knew how to talk knuckleheads down, instead of fighting them.

"A giant hand ripped through the dirt and pulled her under." Candy said, rolling his eyelights.

"Damn it..." He hissed angrily.

OoOoO

"Hello little Canary..." A voice chuckled.

Chaos looked up, and she froze.

A giant, rusty blood red light shone in the darkness.

No... It wasn't a light.

It was an eyelight that was the size of her head.

"Will you sing for the artist when he comes?" The voice cackled, and within the darkness, others laughed too.

OoOoO

"Grey! What are you doing? You should be resting!" Sci cried as Greytone dressed himself.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to chatter." Greytone said, looking over at Sci, and Sci blinked when he saw the red eyelights. He hadn't seen Grey like this since the past fierce battles with Error.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"The Eaters kidnapped Chaos," Greytone said unhappily.

"What!" Sci cried out. "Where are you going then?"

"The City, the only place that he and his followers can be." Greytone said, and he vanished into a paint portal before Sci could react.

"Don't die..." Sci whispered to the empty room.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The City of despair

There was no life in this city.

Which was a bad sign, as he knew that there should be the zombie dogs, mutant cats, fused and feral beings that lived here.

The quake that wasn't a quake had made some of them flee, but even yesterday patrols had said that they'd spotted the usual 'things' there.

Greytone sighed, knowing that this would be easier for him, since he wouldn't be dodging attacks, but it would be harder at the same time, as their locations would have given him clues on the entrance to wherever the Eaters was.

 _'They were eaten.'_ He thought with a wince, knowing that the Eater Sans must not be the only one here.

Gulping, he walked into the outskirts of the city, with dread prickling at his bones.

In the shadows behind him, teeth briefly glinted.

OoOoO

"Siiing.. sing.. Sing..." A demented voice giggled.

And it was a Papyrus too, he was totally insane but his body was in a far better condition then the other Monsters that she could make out in the darkness.

"Why?" She asked, glad that the giant Eater wasn't about.

"Brother said that you'll be singing for the painter, I love singing." Papyrus said, Chaos felt a moment of horror when she realized what Papyrus was saying when he said that the big Eater was a Sans.

And also pity, because this one was not like her Papyrus, his Multiverse had broken him in ways that was only cruel.

"Sing..." Papyrus said. Chaos sighed.

OoOoO

If Greytone saw one more Bitty store he would be sick, with so many AU's being crushed together, with them being from different multiverses, and apparently, one of those had been a bittyverse.

Since he'd never seen a bitty about, they had probably died or they been eaten.

Poor little cute beings.

He would definitely never admit on paying Bluescreen to make bitty clothing, and donating them to bitty places, and playing with the bitties for hours on end.

He wondered if Chaos liked Bitties?

A tremor went on below the ground, pulling his mind back into focus.

He had being feeling the random pulses every now and then, but in the five hours that he'd been in the city, he hadn't found any traces and the collapsed area from the earthquake was just a cement graveyard.

This time, the pulses grew.

"Crap!" He cried jumping away, as the ground exploded.

A demented monster of too many teeth and too many claws/talons and spines erupted from the new hole in the ground.

"Oh hello, I hope that you like acid!" Greytone grinned, The Eater screamed as it was eaten alive by the red paint and so did the five eaters behind it in the tunnel.

"Nice.." A voice said, Candy's voice.

"It was so nice of them to leave their front door open for us." Greytone smirked and he stepped down into the darkness, he didn't say a word when Candy followed him, staying several feet behind him.

OoOoO

Sing...?" The Papyrus begged.

Chaos sighed, she was so tired... and she wanted Grey so badly.

"It's time to sing little Canary." A voice growled, and a huge hand picked up the cage.

She gulped, because in the dim light, she could see the too many teeth that were way too sharp.

"Sing, sing!" The Papyrus sang below her.

"Sing or die little Canary." Eater Sans snarled, shaking the cage, with her broken arm banging against the bars.

Chaos winced, holding her broken arm closer to herself, even as she took a deep breath...

It was a half remembered song from the time before she came here, when all three of her dorks had caught a cold from playing in the snow in an ice based AU and they had watched a movie together...

_"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say I've lost my mind..._

_I don't care, I don't care if they call me crazy. We can live in a world that we design... '_

_Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colours fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake._

_I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take. A million dreams for the world we're gonna make..."_

OoOoO

"I'm hearing singing.." Greytone said, as he stepped over the dusting remains of multiple monsters.

"..." Candy said.

"It's Chaos! She's singing! We're close." Greytone said in relief.

OoOoO

She kept on singing.

_"There's a house we can build, every room inside is filled with things from far away._

_The special things I compile, each one there to make you smile, on a rainy day."_

"CHAOS!" A voice screamed.

"GREY!" She yelled. "I'M OVER HERE! GREY!"

Greytone ran into a humongous cavern, with his magic giving him night vision.

"Geeze..." Candy said taking the area in, and.. oh the millions of eaters gathered everywhere, even the ones clinging to the walls.

"Chaos..." He said, his eyes seeking the one being that meant more then anything to him.

"Grey... I'm up here!" She kicked the bars of her cage.

"I see you Chaos." Greytone said.

"Yeah, and do you notice the giant Sans holding her cage?" Candy asked sarcastically, and Grey gave him a dry look.

"Your point being?" Greytone replied, it was hard to miss.

"..." Candy muttered.

She felt like crying. "Grey..." She cradled her broken arm closer to herself, even as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"You hurt my girlfriend who I want to marry, and you have eaten and destroyed multiple Multiverses. Prepare to die..." Greytone said, with a smile that was really unfriendly looking.

"Come and reclaim my Canary little Painter, you'll all make good meals." The Eater Sans laughed.

And as if they had given a command, the hordes of eaters attacked.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Fables End

Chaos yelped and she grabbed onto a bar with her good arm as her cage was shaken around again.

She was starting to feel a bit dizzy...

Mainly because she did not know how much narrow she had lost because of her broken arm.

"Grey..." She was blushing, because Grey wanted to marry her! She buried her lower face in her scarf.

Then what the fuck was she doing by acting like a damsel in distress?!

Her eyelight flared up and she summoned a bone attack, going for the giant hand that was holding her cage up.

OoOoO

"What are these things, endless?" Greytone said angrily.

"And they all want to eat us." Candy said dryly, bashing a hungered monsters head in... dusting it instantly.

"Die already you abominations!" Grey yelled, swamping the area with paint, and then, he froze, blushing.

"I'm so telling Bluescreen that you stole his line." Candy cackled.

Various different swears could be heard from the cage, they were familiar and unfamiliar at the same time as Chaos slipped back into the accent and language that she had used in her first life.

"Are those even possible?" Greytone asked Candy, using his paints as whips, sending Eater dust everywhere.

"Probably, if you had a lot less ribs." Candy said thoughtfully. "Very creative."

Eater Sans laughed and he shook the cage.

"Her arm!" Greytone snarled, spotting the fetal position of the appendage, and the red blood and marrow.

Chaos winced, before she tore a strip out of her shirt and she tightly tied it around her broken arm, using her mouth to tighten the knots.

The bone attack that she was using snapped, and she snarled, before she created another one to use as a weapon.

"Ink... don't go crazy!" Candy yelled, as Ink's already red eyelights seemed to glow like hellfire.

"Too late." Greytone hissed.

The god seemed to blur, and the world seemed to be going in slow motion as Greytone slipped through the horde of eaters, and the only sign of him passing through was the Dust that he let behind himself.

"Just let go of the fucking cage already! I am not a Canary!"

"Ants, you're all ants." Eater Sans snarled.

Greytone's hands glowed, before they were covered with a metallic paint in the shape of claws, with the ends being a violent red.

And he leapt, with his clawed hands slashing at Eater Sans as he used it to climb, with the Eater screaming in rage.

Chaos winced when she heard the Eater scream, he was louder then her Dream when he was throwing a temper tantrum.

"You should have stayed dead, I dragged you here. But you escaped dusting. But don't worry, once I eat you, I'll have the power to bring my people into your Multiverse. Ink's are always tasty." Eater laughed, with his teeth gleaming in the light from Candy's attacks, which were still going on.

"Oh hell no! You are not eating him!" Chaos didn't even sense the Determination in her Soul acting up, even as faint red wisps appeared in her eyelights and the end of her bone attack gained a serrated edge....

Greytone screamed in horror/shock and pain, as huge teeth bit down on his lower left arm....

There was a horrifying cracking sound....

Greytone's eyelights went white in shock.....

 _"GREY!!"_ Chaos screamed, dropping her bone attack, which shattered which it hit the floor of the cage.

Her eyelights were wide, before they changed from a blue with wisps of red in them, to a pair of Determined Red eyelights, even as her weapon formed in her right hand.

She swung the hammer back, before she slammed it against the bars. She couldn't get it out of her head, the scene that she had just seen. She had to get out of this bloody cage!

OoOoO

Eater Sans chuckled, with marrow dripping down his mouth, and he raised Grey's body up.

"Do try to wiggle, it's more fun that way." The Eater laughed nastily.

"No..." Grey said.

"Who said that you could say no to me Dinner." Eater smirked.

"No... no more, no more hate... no more eating... This madness ends now!" Greytone snarled, with his eyelights red again.

And then, to the shock of everyone that could see, his paints surged, covering the stump of his left arm, and when the cocoon that they made shattered, his arm was whole, and he was only missing his shirt's left sleeve.

"Grey..." Chaos couldn't help the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

Stars damn it, why were her emotions all over the place right now...

"Well now, unlimited eats." Eater smirked, while Greytone gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Once upon a time, I gave up my soul to protect everything. And I lost everything I was as Ink... But I gained a lot back as Greytone. And I realize... that... in the end, I'm going to have to give up even more. Neither Chaos or I will be able to go to the other's Multiverse... I have happiness... and now, I have to give it up." Greytone said bitterly, no... this was Ink.. the Ink that was lost, a long ago ago, on that horrible day...

Ink was glowing, with a bright aura of colors.

"Argh!" Eater cried, as if he was burned, releasing Ink and Chaos's cage.

Ink stayed there, floating.

A bit of aura shot out, slowing down the cage's fall, and it landed, like a feather, lightly.

Eaters began to get vaporized by the aura.

"How?! You did not have this power before!" Eater Sans snarled.

"You gave me something precious even though you didn't mean to, someone just for me. Someone who didn't see me as a god, someone who isn't a follower. Who saw the me before I even saw me." Ink whispered, with multicolored tears slipping down his face.

Chaos slammed her hammer against the bars once more, shattering them.

She quickly climbed out of the cage, running over to Grey, with tears of her own steaming down her face.

She stopped just below where he was hovering, smiling.

"Do you think a fancy power up will stop me?" Eater Sans snarled.

"A Powerup dear Eater? I just finally remembered.. That before Error existed... I kept the freaking Balance alone!"

Ink laughed, and the world began to shake around them.

Candy turned and he stared, and he knew, at that moment, he would not be needed again.

A wicked grin came to his face, let's see just how many he could take out... a blaze of glory ending.

Chaos could feel the ground moving underneath her feet, and for a moment, she could hear the voices of her dorks again...

OoOoO

"Well, here it is," Fire grinned, with the town shaking around them.

"I'll see you on the flipside Firehedgehog, Fresh." Traveller grinned, and he vanished between one second and the other.

"Rad moments, see you later!" Fresh said, and then, jumping on his skateboard, he skated forwards and he vanished.

"They left us with all the work." A voice said from the other side of the bar, before a Temmie with crazy brown hair, dressed in an oversized black jumper, jumped onto the counter.

"Silly Temmie, Grey has all the work. The Crush is fading." Fire laughed.

OoOoO

"So... this is how it ends." Candy said falling forwards, with his body starting to dust.

He was gone before any of the Eaters could reach him.

It was a good end.

OoOoO

Unnoticed to Eater Sans and Ink, the world had started to fade, releasing those trapped back to their own Multiverses. Chaos hadn't been pulled back into her own Multiverse, because she was so close to Ink's aura, that she could not be pulled away, at this moment in time.

"Grey... What's going on?" Chaos asked, even as her hair started to be blown all over the place.

"The Crush is fading..." He said simply, before his aura lashed out again.

This time, Eater Sans wasn't burned, but his body began to dust painfully.

"Was.. it always going to end this pathetically?" Eater Sans asked.

And then, he was gone.

"Fading?" Chaos asked. She knew what this meant and the Determination in her eyelights faded as they returned to their usual blue.

Ink slowly lowered himself to the ground, and he sighed.. the part of himself that was Greytone seemed to come out now.. a god wasn't needed here, for now.

"We're all going home." Greytone croaked out bitterly.

"Yeah..." Chaos took his hand.


	21. Epilogue: Fading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note After Story! Make sure to Read!

"This is it." Chaos said softly.

"The end of the line.." Greytone... or rather, Ink whispered.

"This was not an adventure that I thought that I would ever take." Chaos said, with a bitter laugh.

White, ever white around them, with Ink keeping them in their place, before they were pulled back to their proper Multiverses.

"I wish that your Multiverse didn't already have an Ink, because I wouldn't have issues going there... I remember the pathways between the Multi and Omni verses." Ink whispered.

"I wish I could go with you, but Nightmare and the others need me." Chaos admitted tearfully, and gently, they kissed, with their hands tightly clasped together.

"I have something for you." Ink said bashfully, before he released her hands and he pulled out a small item from his pocket, slipping it onto her finger.

"This is.." She said in shock.

Simple white gold, with a monster soul shaped diamond.

"If we had remained locked there, I would have asked. I added some magic to it, so if either of us, somehow, ends in the same Multiverse as the other, we'll be able to find the other." He said, holding up a matching ring, Chaos grinned, before she grabbed it, and she slipped it onto his own finger.

"I do...." Chaos said.

"I do..." Ink whispered smiling, and they shared a gentle kiss.

"I love you Grey..." Chaos cried, fading away.

"I love you Chaos..." Ink cried.

Chaos smiled, and then, she was gone.

Ink collapsed and he cried as he found himself in a random AU in his own Multiverse. 

_Do Not Fear! Keep an eye out for 'The Ties between two Codes'_

_Because I won't let these two have an unhappy ending! These dorks deserve to be happy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Fear! Keep an eye out for 'The Ties between two Codes'  
> Because I won't let these two have an unhappy ending! These dorks deserve to be happy!


End file.
